Amour eternel
by Canada's dream
Summary: C'est l'histoire de deux guildes, Crime Sorcière et Fairy tail, deux guildes complètement différentes et qui aurait cru qu'un jour elles se retrouverait pour une mission. Jellal x Erza.


_Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouvelle fanfiction mais cette fois-ci sur Fairy tail (étant une grande fan je me devais d'en écrire une). Bien sur c'est ma première fanfiction sur Fairy tail alors n'hésiter pas à me dire si elle vous a plus ou non en faisant des critiques construites bien sur._

_PS: J'ai essayée de corriger le maximum de faute aidée par The Emy Emo que je vous conseille d'aller voir (ces fictions sont génial) dans cette correction donc si jamais il en reste par pitié ne me frapper pas je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! _

_Sur ce je vous dis bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

**_Amour éternel:_**

_C'est l'histoire de deux guildes, Crime Sorcière et Fairy tail, deux guildes complètement différentes. Et pourtant, elles ont un point commun, et ce point commun réside en deux êtres qui ont l'un pour l'autre des sentiments forts bien que ces deux êtres sont eux aussi différents. L'un a marché dans les ténèbres et l'autre marche dans la lumière. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour elles se retrouveraient pour une mission._

Mardi, quinze heures, il pleut sur la ville de Magnolia cela fait quelques jours que le temps est pluvieux sur Fiore.

A la guilde de Fairy Tail, l'ambiance était plutôt calme ce qui est étonnant pour cette guilde et la raison était toute simple, la moitié des mages effectuaient des missions par- ci par-là pour passer le temps ou pour payer un loyer. Enfin pour dire que la guilde était calme.

Ils restaient quelques mages qui, par leur âge ne pouvait pas ou bien parce qu'il ne voulait pas y aller et parmi ces mages, une combattante aux cheveux rouge répondant au nom de Titania, plus connue sous le prénom d'Erza, était assise à une table seule. Et d'après son regard elle était dans les nuages. Elle fut vite rejointe par une jeune femme utilisant la magie de transformation connue sous le nom Mirajane.

**- C'est étonnant de te voir ici seule, tu n'es pas partie en mission avec Natsu et les autres ? Fit Mirajane.**

**- Non, je n'avais pas envie, expliqua Titania **

**- Tu as l'air triste, que chose ne va pas ? **

**- Rien, je réfléchie.**

**- Tu réfléchis à qui ? A un garçon je suppose !**

**- Très drôle Mirajane. Non, je réfléchie à tout et à rien.**

**- Très bien, je te laisse réfléchir dans ton coin, mais si tu as un problème, tu viens me voir.**

Puis Mirajane repartit derrière le comptoir. Mirajane est une mage de rang S mais qui a un grand cœur, elle est prête à rendre service à tout le monde mais il faut faire attention à ne pas l'énerver. Auparavant Erza et Mirajane étaient rivales, mais c'est du passé maintenant. Même si Mirajane est venue lui parler, ce n'est pas ça qui lui remonterait le moral, Titania avait bien la tête ailleurs mais qu'est-ce qui la tourmentait ? Elle que rien n'atteint, elle qui est si forte et pourtant elle était tourmentée par quelque chose. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le Maître.

**- Ho, Erza j'aimerais te parler ! Intervint le petit homme.**

Erza se leva et suivit le maitre dans la réserve. Là, au moins, ils étaient tranquilles.

**- Tu sais déjà pourquoi je veux te parler ? **

**- C'est à propos de Crime Sorcière.**

**- Oui, et comme tu le sais, ce ne sont pas des mages de bonnes réputations mais leur guilde traque des guildes noires. Cependant le conseil magique est à leur trousse et aujourd'hui j'ai reçu un de leur appel. **

**- Un appel ? Et pour quelle raison ? **

**- Ils s'avèrent qu'ils auraient détecter une onde maléfique dans les alentours de Magnolia et m'ont demandé une coopération. Comme tu le sais, la moitié des mages forts est en mission. Et comme toi, tu es là, je me suis dis que tu pourrais les aider ? **

Elle était restée calme et aucune émotion ne se ressentait sur son visage et pourtant à l'intérieur, elle bouillonnait. Elle n'avait pas revu Jellal depuis les jeux magiques, il avait disparut comme à son habitude et elle s'était dit qu'elle ne le reverrait pas avant un certain temps. Et là, il refait surface et demande l'aide de Fairy Tail. Et surtout la sienne !

**- Et pourquoi ne pas demander à Mirajane, elle est aussi forte que moi, reprit Erza avec un ton défensif.**

**- Il me semble que tu connais bien Jellal alors je me suis dis que tu serai la bonne personne, et puis tu na vas pas refuser un ordre du Maître ?**

Dit comme ça, c'est vrai qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Puis bon, elle commençait à s'ennuyer toute seule dans son coin.

**- Très bien, j'accepte.**

**- Ah, j'en suis ravi. Bon alors, tu devras les retrouver demain près de la forêt maudite.**

**- Près de la forêt maudite ? **

**- Oui l'onde maléfique détecter se trouve là-bas enfin tu verras avec eux, je te fais confiance Erza.**

Après ça, il repartit s'assoir sur son comptoir, laissant une Erza seule perdu dans ses pensées. Elle allait enfin revoir Jellal. Est-ce que ça va bien se passer ou au contraire ? Peu importe, il fallait le faire maintenant qu'elle avait accepté, elle ne pouvait plus refuser.

Puis elle repartit elle aussi s'assoir sur la même table d'où elle s'était évadée dans ses rêves.

* * *

Mercredi matin, il pleut toujours dehors ce qui commence à devenir pesant pensa la jeune mage au cheveux rouge qui était tomber du lit de très bonne heure ce qui n'est pas habituelle. Et pour tout dire elle a passer une très mauvaise nuit ce qui la rendait encore plus de mauvaise humeur.

Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas n'importe qu'elle jour non plus, elle allait enfin revoir Jellal et elle avait peur de le revoir même angoisser ! Elle se reprit vite en main et décida de préparer ces affaires, elle savait qu'elle partait en mission mais elle ne savait pas quand elle reviendrai alors il faut prévoir.

En 10 minutes elle regroupa toute ces valises et décida de partir de sa chambre même si elle doit retrouver crime sorcière dans l'après-midi, elle ne supportait pas de rester enfermer dans ça chambre, elle se trouvait trop opprimer et voulut prendre l'air même si dehors la pluie faisait rage !

Une fois arriver dehors elle prit une bonne bouffer d'air et elle se rappela du temps ou elle était enfermer à la tour du paradis et qu'elle fit la connaissance de ce fameux Jellal et à l'époque elle avait déjà craquer pour lui, faut dire que étant gamin il était très mignon et même si les années ont passer c'est sentiments envers lui eux n'ont pas changer. En faite tout les deux savait très bien se qu'il ressentait mais n'ont jamais rien dit ! Ils trouvaient cela normale en vue des circonstances passer mais aujourd'hui elle allait le revoir et elle ne savait pas si elle pourra tenir des jours voir même des semaines à ces côtés sans que rien ne se passe ! Et c'est tout en marchant qu'elle pensait à ça sans se soucier des passant qui passaient à côter d'elle et qui dévisageaient la grosse remorque qu'elle trimballait avec qu'elle quand elle percuta quelqu'un !

**-Aie ! fit une jeune fille au cheveux rose cacher par une capuche **

**-Pardon je ne vous ai pas vu ! Vous allez bien ? reprit Erza **

**-Oui tout vas bien mais quand même faite un peu attention ! **

Une fois la jeune fille relever grâce à l'aide de Erza, elle entrouvrit légèrement ça capuche ce qui laissait voir son jolie visage ce qui sauta aux yeux de la mage

**-Attend tu es Meldy ? **

**-A tien Erza je t'avais pas reconnu ! dit Meldy **

**-Mais que fait tu la ? Tu risque de te faire repérer ! Gronda très légèrement Erza **

**-C'est bon personne me connait ici et puis c'était pour une bonne cause ! **

**-A oui et laquelle ? **

**-Je suis venu te chercher plus tôt car il s'avère que l'onde maléfique ce déplace ce qui est suspect alors on a décider de partir plutôt avant de perdre ça trace mais tu verra ça avec Jellal hein ! **

Partir plutôt ? Mais la jeune mage n'est pas du prête pour voir Jellal maintenant ! Bon restons calme après pas le choix c'est pour le bien de la mission alors elle prit sur elle est suivi Meldy !

**-Allez suis moi ! dit Meldy en prenant la main de Erza et l'entraînant avec elle **

**-Dit Meldy cette onde maléfique depuis quand l'avez vous ressenti ? **

**-Tu demandera a Jellal parce que tout ce qui est mémorisation de ce genre de chose je suis une vrai quiche ! **

**-C'est étonnant pour une mage qui faisait partit d'une guilde maléfique !**

**-Tu m'en veux encore pour ça ? **

**-Non ne t'inquiète pas je trouve ça juste surprenant ! **

**-Moi ce que je trouve de surprenant c'est que dès que j'ai commencer de parler de Jellal tu t'es mis a angoisser toi qu'on appelle Titania l'invincible ! **

Alors elle avait remarquer sa ? Pourtant elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher toute émotion même si parfois quelque émotions ressortait !

**-On est bientôt arriver ? Rétorqua Miss Titania **

Meldy ce mit a rire suivit d'Erza ce qui détendit l'atmosphère un instant car une fois arriver au point de rendez-vous Erza vit un homme de grande taille, d'une carrure bien muscler mais surtout d'une couleur de cheveux unique en son genre. Malgré qu'il portait lui aussi une capuche, quelques mèches de cheveux ressortait et ce bleu ne pouvait qu'appartenir a Jellal.

Erza lâcha la main de Meldy sous le choc, enfin elle se tenait devant lui ! Un silence s'installa mais fut vite briser par la jolie voix de Jellal

**-Bonjour Erza tu as l'air en forme ! **

**-M-merci toi aussi tu à l'air en forme ! Balbutia Titania **

**-Content de te revoir !**

**-Moi aussi cela faisait longtemps ! **

**-C'est vrai ! **

Un autre silence s'installa mais cette fois-ci entre ces deux personnes qui avait l'air d'êtres des inconnus. Jellal fixait Erza puis une petite boule rose s'initia dans la conversation

**-Sinon faudrait peut-être la maître au courant pour la mission ! reprit de bon cœur Meldy **

**-Oui tu as raison ! Bon comme ton maître te l'a dit nous avons détecter une onde maléfique roder dans la forêt maudite mais depuis quelque jours elle commence a se déplacer autour de la forêt et nous craignons que cette onde pénètre dans la ville !**

**-Cette onde depuis combien de temps la sentez vous ? **

**-Depuis quelque semaines mais ce qui est plus surprenant c'est qu'elle ressemble a la même onde maléfique sentit lors des jeux magiques.**

**-Tu pense a Zelef ? **

**-Nous en avons émit l'hypothèse mais sans de fondement précis c'est bien pour cela que nous allons vérifier ! **

**-Ce qui est surprenant c'est que depuis quelque semaine il n'arrête pas de pleuvoir sur la ville , il y a surement un lien ! **

**-Surement ! **

Une fois les instructions mise en place il était temps de partir dans cette forêt. Cette forêt avait la réputation de voler la magie de quinconce entrait dans cette forêt c'est bien pour cela qu'elle a été rebaptisée forêt interdite mais cela ne sont que des légendes, rien ne pourrai effrayer une guilde comme crime sorcière ou presque !

**-Dites c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte sur cette forêt ? Posa la douce Meldy visiblement apeurer **

**-Bien sur que non sinon tu serai déjà morte ! repris Erza sans se rendre compte de la façon dont les choses sont sortit **

**-Morte ? Hurla Meldy affoler **

**-Non ce que veut dire Erza c'est que si cette légende était fonder tu ne serai plus la tu comprend ? **

Jellal avait toujours les mots pour rassurer.

**-****Compris ! **

Durant la marche Meldy c'était mis devant pour laisser en tête à tête Jellal et Erza au cas ou ils auraient des choses à se dire !

**-Dit Jellal vous étiez pas trois avant ? **

**-A tu parle de Ultear ? Elle a disparu nous laissant une lettre d'adieu. Cela a beaucoup peinée Meldy qui a eu du mal à s'en remettre ces pour sa qu'on ne parle plus de Ultear ou alors très peu **

**-Je comprend elle avait l'air très proche ! **

**-Oui très, c'était comme sa mère à ses yeux **

**-A toi aussi elle te manque ? **

**-Oui un peu mais disons que ce n'est pas la plus principal !**

**-La plus principal comment ça ? dit Erza surpris par la réponse **

**-Et bien tu ma aussi beaucoup manquer ! **

**-Toi aussi Jellal tu m'as manquer et je suis sincèrement ravi de faire cette mission avec toi, tu sais Jellal je... **

**-Attention derrière vous ! Hurla Meldy **

Pris par surprise elle vis un flash puis plus rien le trou noir, la seule chose qu'elle ressentait c'était cette douleur affreuse qui la lançait dans sa tête. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais les referma d'aussitôt aveugler par la lumière d'un feu sans doute, elle entendait des voix et ces voix elle les connaissait ! Elle retenta d'ouvrir es yeux et cette fois réussi même si elle voyait un flou.

Une fois sa vue bien rétablie elle décida de s'assoir, difficilement mais elle fut vite aider par Jellal. Une fois bien assis elle commença a parler

**-Que-que m'est-il arrivée ? demanda un peu flou Erza **

**-Tu t'es fait attaquer par surprise ! Heureusement que Meldy la vue et la fait fuir ! reprit Jellal d'une voix rassurante**

**-C'est vrai que j'ai fait preuve de courage ! continua de bon cœur Meldy**

**-Merci bien Meldy ! **

**-Chut parler moins fort je sens comme une présence interrompit Jellal **

Tout le monde se tut mais aucun bruit suspect a l'horizon. A cause de l'attaque de tout à l'heure Jellal était sur tout les fronts de peur qu'une autre attaque surgisse.

**-C'est bon rien a signaler ! reprit enfin Jellal **

**-Arrête de t'inquiéter pour le moindre bruit et puis tu sais Erza n'est pas en sucre elle sait ce défendre ! N'est-ce pas Titania ? continua Meldy toujours de bon cœur **

**-Heu oui mais merci quand même Jellal de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Ça va aller maintenant je vais me défendre comme il faut rassure toi **

**-Très bien alors reposons nous maintenant demain risque d'être une grosse journée finit par conclure Jellal **

Les 3 mages finirent par s'endormirent malgré quelque difficultés. Cette journée aura bien été bizarre notamment entre Erza et Jellal qui au début ce considéraient comme des inconnus puis au fur et à mesure se sont lâcher et à vrai dire ils fonctionnent tout le temps comme ça aller savoir pourquoi ! C'est surement leur façon de se dire Je t'aime !

* * *

Un mois c'est écouler depuis le début de la mission, un mois que la pluie continu de tomber, un mois que cette onde maléfique rode dans la forêt interdire et un mois que Jellal, Meldy et Erza tournent en rond pour la trouver mais sans succès ne trouvant sur leur route que des monstres ou autres bêtes magiques.

Les 3 mages commencent a fatiguer de chercher pour rien ne faisant qu'épuiser leur magie pour rien et pourtant au moment ou ils allaient abandonner quand un indice vint perturber Erza

**-Dite vous avez remarquer ces traces de pas à terre ?**

**-Je ne me souvient pas les avoir vu auparavant ! remarqua Meldy à son tour**

**-Attendez ! L'onde maléfique vient de s'arrêter ! reprit Jellal **

**-Où ? **

**-A l'autre bout de la forêt et il semblerai qu'elle n'ai pas l'intention de la quitter ! **

**-Peu-être qu'elle veut qu'on viennent à elle ? dit Meldy**

**-Si c'est ça alors allons à sa rencontre sa ne coute rien, tu en pense quoi Jellal ? **

**-Je suis d'accord depuis un mois qu'on la cherche c'est notre chance ! **

Les 3 mages partirent a la direction de cette fameuse onde maléfique qui depuis un mois est introuvable dans cette forêt si vaste ! Bien sur avant de partir a l'assaut il avait élaborer un plan au cas ou cela tournerai mal.

Ils se déplaçaient très lentement à cause de la pluie qui devenait plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de cette source et à vrai dire ça commençai à devenir pesant.

**-Cette pluie n'a pas cesser de tomber depuis un mois et même plus ! râla Meldy **

**-C'est vrai cela un surement un rapport avec cette source que l'on recherche ! continua Erza plus convaincu de sa penser **

**-Il est vrai qu'il y a surement un lien mais de la a en conclure ! C'est trop rapide la pluie peut aussi venir d'un sort jeter pour créer une illusion ! reprit Jellal **

**-Une illusion ? Tu débloque complétement ! Tu fait genre devant Erza c'est ça hein ? **

**-M-mais non voyons je enfin bref continuons ! **

Jellal paraissait gêner et cela faisais bien rire les deux filles qui voyaient enfin Jellal ce détendre un peu. Il est vrai que depuis le début de la mission il est renfermer sur lui et ne montre rien ou du moins essaye de ne rien montrer mais ce qui n'échappe au yeux de ma jolie Meldy qui prend un malin plaisir a taquiner Jellal mais aussi Erza, ce qui met de la bonne humeur !

Une fois arriver a l'endroit, ce fut avec surprise de découvrir qu'il n'y avait personne et pourtant l'onde était encore détecter quand tout d'un coup surgis de nulle part une personne qui semblait être une femme portant une capuche s'approcha des 6 mages surpris par cette individu qui semblerai ne voulait pas attaquer !

**-Jellal ! dit Meldy peu rassurer **

**-C'est bien elle, l'onde détecter provient d'elle ! **

**-Elle ne semble pas vouloir attaquer ! continua Erza tout en se transformant **

**-Je vous trouve enfin ! ...**

**-Qui vous êtes madame ? Questionna Jellal **

L'individu enleva sa capuche et leur doute était bien confirmer, il s'agissait d'une femme d'une vingtaine d'année pas plus et qui semblait faible.

**-Mon nom est Mayumi et j'ai besoin de votre aide ! Je vous en conjure ! **

La jeune femme fonda en larme et ne sachant plus quoi dire Meldy la prit dans ces bars et la rassurât du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Puis ils décidèrent de la mettre a l'abri.

La nuit était tombée et Mayumi avait cesser de pleurer, elle admirait le feu sans rien dire ! Jellal, Meldy et Erza assis à coter d'elle l'observaient eux aussi dans le silence.

**- Le feu ma toujours fasciner ! C'est vrai il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut sans se soucier des conséquences, qu'est ce que sa peut lui faire de ravager des maisons, de détruire des personnes ? **

**-Dit Mayumi que fait tu dans cette forêt toute seule ? demanda Meldy intriguer **

**-On ma laisser ici mais cette personne viendra ma rechercher bientôt ! **

**-Qui sa ? demanda Erza a son tour **

**-Mon maître ! C'est une personne très gentil ! **

**-Ton maître ? Comment s'appelle t-il ? **

**- Mon maître s'appelle Tomeo Goro ! **

**-Ce nom me dit qu'elle que chose ! reprit Jellal **

**-Nous avons repérer sur toi une sorte dont maléfique qui ressemble a celle de Zelef ! **

**-Ho vous voulez parler de ça ! Et bien cela remonte à l'époque ou je vivais dans mon village natale, tout était parfait quand un jour un grand pouvoir magique égale à un monstre, qui a détruit mon village. Les maisons brulaient, les gens appelaient au secours mais sans succès, à la fin il ne restait plus rien juste des cendres et moi je me suis retrouver seule au milieu de ce désastre. Ma maison, mes parents tout ceux que j'aimais y ont perdu la vie. J'ai décider de partir et sur mon chemin j'ai rencontrer ce maître qui ma gentiment héberger et ma fait sa disciple. Bien sur ma magie que j'utilisais n'étais pas assez puissante alors il a décider de m'implanter de la magie noire provenant du livre de Zelef ce qui ne fut pas sans conséquence . Je détruisait tout sans rien contrôler et au bout d'un moment il m'a amené ici en me disant qu'il reviendrai me chercher quand il aura trouver une solution. Depuis que je me retrouve ici il n'arrête pas de pleuvoir et la nature se dégrade de jour en jour ! Je ne savais plus quoi faire puis je vous ai vu dans cette forêt et me suis dis que vous seriez m'ont espoir ! **

**-Tu devrai te reposer ! Nous en reparlerons demain ! dit Jellal **

**-Nous trouverons une solution a ton problème ne t'inquiète pas ! continua Meldy d'un ton plus chaleureux **

**-Merci beaucoup ! **

Meldy resta au près de Mayumi alors que Erza avait rejoins Jellal qui était partit hors de la grotte.

**-Jellal tout vas bien ? **

**-Ho Erza c'est toi ! Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien ! **

**-Tu t'es reconnu en elle n'est-ce pas ? Le faite qu'elle aussi soit prisonnière du mal et qui plus de Zelef ou du moins une partie de sa magie ! Ne te fait pas de mal pour ça nous trouveront une solution pour elle ! **

**-Ce n'est pas ça le soucis, je me dis que je suis avec toi en train de te parler comme si derien était alors que je me rappelle de ce que je t'ai fait endurer ! Rien que d'y penser sa me rend malade ! **

**-Jellal je te l'ai dit des centaine de fois c'est du passé maintenant l'important c'est que tu soit redevenu l'ancien Jellal ! **

**-Oui mais je n'y arrive pas ! **

**-Jellal si tu as crée Crime Sorcière c'est pour expier tes fautes et maintenant elles sont expiées alors ne te tracasse pas pour ça ! **

**-Même si je l'ai crée cela ne changera pas, je continuerai à te fuir comme un lâche et je te ferai souffrir !**

**-Jellal tu n'as qu'a rester a mes côter si tu as peur de t'enfuir encore ! Moi je-je-je t'aime ! **

Oui Titania avait enfin réussi a lui dire Je t'aime un peu maladroitement mais elle avait réussi, elle n'attendait pas forcément de réponse de sa part mais elle lui avait enfin dit et elle se sentait soulager.

**-C'est vrai qu'en me mentent sur le faite que tu avais déjà une fiancer m'avait fait douter mais aujourd'hui je sais que je veux rester avec toi Jellal ! **

**-Écoute Erza je ne pourrai jamais te rendre heureux alors il vaudrai mieux en rester la ! J'en suis désoler ! **

Même si elle ne s'attendait pas une réponse, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réponde ça, elle savait très bien ce qu'il ressentait pour elle c'est bien pour sa qu'elle lui a dit ce qu'elle ressentait mais delà à ce qu'il dise sa lui brisa le cœur mais surtout lui fit monter la colère !

**-TU FUIS ENCORE COMME UN LÂCHE MA LAISSANT ENCORE SEULE ! Tu sais Jella je ne m'attendais pas a sa du tout ! Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi et je ne suis pas la seule a l'avoir vu alors pourquoi continu a fuir ! Je pourrai t'aider a surmonter sa ! Ne me laisse pas encore toute seule s'il te plaît ! **

Erza commença a pleurer a chaude larme ne pouvant plus articuler les mots correctement ! Elle se sentait vulnérable comme quand elle ne porte pas son armure ! Elle se sentait nul et inutile a ce moment la elle voulait tout faire pour aider celui qu'elle aimait mais lui était fermer !

Quand elle senti des bras se serrer autour de son dos et une tête s'enfouit dans son cou. C'était celle de Jellal, elle sentait sa respiration sur son cou et il lui murmura ces paroles

**-Pardonne-moi Erza ! Je ne fait que te rendre malheureuse ! C'est mieux ainsi ! **

Puis il se détacha d'elle est partit la laissant seule continuant de pleurer, le cœur vide.

Le matin commençait à ce lever, le feu s'était éteint et la pluie continuai de tomber rappelant les larmes que Erza a verser toute la nuit suite a la petite conversation avec jellal.

Erza ouvrit ces yeux gonflés ou vit encore endormi Mayumi et Meldy, mais aucune trace de Jellal. La mage avait attendu toute la nuit qu'il revienne mais il n'a pas pointer le bout de son nez la laissant encore plus attrister.

Elle se posait milles questions et la première fut est-ce que j'ai bien fait de lui avouer mes sentiments ? Elle ne trouvait aucune réponse à ces interrogations et puis après tout est-ce que ça en valait la peine !

Une fois bien réveiller et surtout une fois qu'elle réussi a chasser Jellal de son esprit pour un petit moment, elle décida de réveiller les deux jeunes filles endormie, ce qui fut plus difficile que prévu et ce fut qu'au bout de quelques longues minutes qu'elle réussi à les réveiller.

**-Mhm j'ai bien dormi moi ! dit Meldy entre un bâillement **

**-Moi aussi ! continua Mayumi **

**-Tien ou est Jellal ? Tu l'as mangée ? Hihih ! questionna la jeune boule rose **

**-Il est parti faire un tour ! répondit Erza sur le ton de la colère **

Ce qui laissa Meldy et Mayumi en pleine interrogation. A vrai dire avant de s'endormir Maldy et Mayumi avaient vu Erza rejoindre Jellal dehors et séchant ce que Jellal ressentait pour elle et inversement, elle a pensée qu'ils ont eu une petite discussion mais apparemment ça c'est mal passer en vue de la réaction d'Erza !

Un silence s'installa, un très long.

**-Heu dit ça c'est mal passer avec Jellal ? osa demander Meldy. **

**-Cela ne te regarde pas ! Bon on va y aller nous allons essayer de trouver une solution pour toi et on va rejoindre Magnolia avec un peu de chance le maître sera quoi faire et nous en dire plus sur cette magie ! **

**-Et Jellal ? **

**-Il est assez grand pour rentrer ! Et puis il suffira qu'il suive la trace de Mayumi pour nous retrouver ! **

Erza était cette fois-ci vraiment de mauvaise humeur et rien ne changerai pour aujourd'hui non rien du tout même pas pour un fraisier qu'elle aime tant !

**-Comment on va faire pour Mayumi ? demanda Meldy**

**-Elle portera sa capuche et tout se passera bien aller suiver moi ! répondit Erza d'un ton sec**

**-D'accord aller vient Mayumi ! **

Erza partit devant suivi de Meldy et Mayumi qui étaient un peu déstabilisées par les événements mais n'osant pas poser de question de peur de voir la réaction de Titania en colère alors elles suivirent en silence. Et en effet le trajet ce fut dans le plus grand des silence, n'écoutant que la pluie tomber et pour dire la trajet dura la mâtiner et une fois arriver a Magnolia, Mayumi enfila ça capuche ainsi que Meldy et partirent en direction de Fairy tail la guilde d'Erza et en vu de son sourire, elle était contente d'y retourner. A vrai dire un mois sans y avoir mes les pied cela commence à faire beaucoup.

Une fois arrivée devant Fairy Tail, le cœur de la jeune femme reprit vit du moins un peu, elle prit une inspiration puis pénétra dans la guilde qui pour le coup était plus rempli que la dernière fois et pour cause Natsu était revenu de mission ainsi que Grey, Lucy, Wendy et Juvia (qui l'avait remplacer) et pleins d'autres.

Elle sentit cette chaleur qui la rassurait, tout comme son armure, elle fit les premier pas que Mirajane vint l'accueillir avec son plus beau sourire

**-Bon retour Erza ! **

**-Je suis enfin rentrée ! **

**-Contente de te revoir ! **

**-De même ! Dis tu sais ou et le maître ? **

**-Oui il doit être dans la réserve mais**...

Mirajane n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Erza fonça vers la réserve suivit de Meldy et Mayumi ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait !

Erza entra dans la réserve et fut surprise d'y découvrir un certain Jellal ! Voila ou il se cachait !

**-Pardon maître je vous dérange ? **

Jellal ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour regarder Erza ce qui commença a l'agacer !

**-Erza tu tombe bien ! As-tu ramener cette Mayumi que Jellal m'a parler ? **

**-Oui la voila ! **

Mayumi avança d'un pas timide. Ne connaissant pas les lieux rien d'étonnant qu'elle ne s'y sente pas à l'aise.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Mayumi nous allons t'aider, tu vas rester ici le temps que l'on trouve une solution ! rassura le maitre**

**-Mirajane ? Hurla le maitre **

**-Oui ? **

**-Fait la visite de la guilde a Mayumi s'il te plaît ! **

**-D'accord ! Tu vient avec moi ****! **

Mayumi suivit de Meldy suivirent Mirajane. Une fois les filles hors de la pièce, le maître repris sa conversation

**-Tu es sur de toi Jellal ? **

**-Absolument ! **

Le maître pris quelque minute de réflexion laissant une Erza complétement perdu devant leur discussion ou plutôt fin de discussion.

**-Bon alors si je résume pour Erza soit c'est le maître qui meurt ou Mayumi !**

**-De quoi parlez-vous Maitre ? Intervint Erza complétement affoler par les paroles du maître **

**-Il se trouve que j'ai mener ma petite enquête et pour que son pouvoir magique il y a deux solution soit c'est le détenteur du pouvoir qui meurs ou bien c'est celui qui le lui a implanter. Et il ce trouve que j'ai retrouver la trace de son maître. Il vit dans les montagnes Magnolia non loin de Fairy tail alors je me suis dis que ce serai bien qu'on aille lui faire une petite visite ! dit le mage au cheveux bleue**

**-Oui très bonne idée ! **

**-Alors tout est arranger ! Vous irez tout les deux ! **

Et sur ces paroles le Maître partit heureux d'avoir résolu une affaire laissant Erza et Jellal seule encore une fois. Et cette fois-ci aucune déclaration de dite mais que quelque regard échanger ne traduisant pas grand chose puis Erza ne supportant plus l'atmosphère ce dirigea vers ces amis qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis un certain laissant Jellal face à ces doutes et ces questions. La nuit a été longue pour les deux mages, à ce tourner et ce retourner dan sleur grand lit. Aujourd'hui leur mission allait toucher à son but et ils devraient ce redire au revoir même si c'est dernier jour leur relation était tendu. Erza se prépara puis partit au lieu du rendez-vous. Comme à son habitude Jellal était déjà arriver mais cette fois-ci sans Meldy. Ce qui étonna la jeune mage.

**-Tien Meldy ne t'as pas accompagné ? **

**-Non elle a décidée de rester avec Mayumi et de nous laisser que tout le deux ! Va savoir pourquoi ! **

**-Bon alors ne perdons plus de temps ici à parler ! **

Puis ils se mirent en route sans dire un mot. On entendait juste pleuvoir et le son de la pluie apaisait Erza. Le trajet ne dura pas une éternité et sur une grande plaine, ils virent une petite cabane d'où, de la fumée échappait d'une cheminer. De la ou ils étaient, ils pouvaient entendre des petites explosions ce qui ne rassura personne.

**-Bon nous sommes arrivés ! Ne faisons pas de bruit pour éviter qu'il nous repère. Il ne doit pas nous échapper !**

Même si ils étaient en froid, Erza adorait que Jellal prenne les choses en main, ça avait un coter rassurant. Elle se rééquipa puis partit en direction de la cabane. Une explosion retentit dans toute la pleine. La cabane ou du moins ce qu'il en restait avait volée en éclat. Erza avait lancée la première attaque puis Jellal enchaina sans laisser le moindre répit au mage noire qui ne se laissait pas faire tout de même.

-**Vous-êtes bien Tomeo Goro ? **

**-Oui c'est bien moi ! Que me vaut cette honneur ? **

**-Peu importe ! Il me semble que vous avez oublier quelque chose dans la forêt maudite  
**

**-Ho vous voulez parler de ça ? Et bien quelle y reste ! Elle ne m'est plus d'aucune aide. Regarder ce qu'elle fait, il n'arrête pas de pleuvoir ! Elle incarne la haine **

**-Pourtant c'est vous qui lui avez infliger ça et vous la traiter comme ça ? **

Erza ne pouvait plus supporter les mots qu'il sortait. C'est cette homme qui la transformée en monstre et il doit en payer les conséquences. Erza dédaigna se plus belle et plus forte arme et lança son attaque sans se soucier de Jellal qui était a coter en train de regarder. Cette attaque était pour Mayumi qui ne pouvait rien faire contre lui.

**-Hahaha tu crois que ton attaque ma fait la moindre égratignure ! Questionna le vieux monsieur  
**

Erza n'en revenait pas ! Comment avait-il fait pour éviter son attaque ? Ou même de s'en sortir !

Elle n'eut le temps de réaliser, qu'elle se prit une attaque de plein fouet par ce mage noire.

Elle se releva changea son armure et était prête a se battre malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait au niveau de ventre. Elle le savait cette homme serai dur a battre mais il le fallait.

Les attaques s'enchainait sans trop de succès, l'un après l'autre il essayait leur attaque sans qu'il soit toucher presque a bout Jellal eut une idée

**-Erza il faut qu'on attaque en même temps ! **

**-Tu en ai sur ? Dit Erza essouffler **

**-Fait moi confiance et surtout fait le pour Mayumi ! **

Erza regardait ce Tomoe Goro qui jubilait de les voir souffrir et épuiser leur magie et pensa à ce que pouvait ressentir Mayumi face à cette homme qui n'a pas hésiter à la faire transfomer en un monstre. Puis d'une pousser d'adrénaline elle prit la main de Jellal et firent un Union raid de leur magie. Une lumière aveuglante se dirigea vers Tomoe et ne put esquiver.

Dans ces dernière paroles il chuchota

**-Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir !  
**

Sa voix était presque inaudible et larmes coulèrent sur ça joue. Il ferma les yeux et par miracle la pluie s'arrêta enfin de tomber.

Sur le coup de l'émotion Erza agrippa au cou de Jellal et lui fit un gros câlin. Bien sur il fut surpris mais ne la rejeta pas. Le soleil brillait a nouveau, Mayumi était sauver et ça c'était le plus important.

Une fois de retour a la guilde, tous les magicien firent la fête en l'honneur de la mission mais aussi de la nouvel recru de Fairy tail Mayumi. Tous étaient content et leur sourire en disait long sur l'ambiance.

Seule dehors Jellal observait les étoiles, il pensait a tout ce qu'il avait vécu mais surtout à ce qu'Erza lui avait dit et cela résonnait encore et encore dans ça tête sans pouvoir l"effacer. Il aurait aimer dire quelque chose mais il n'a pas eu le courage de le dire comme un lâcher et Erza avait raison ce n'est qu'un lâche.

**-Tu compte rester dans ton coin ou venir faire la fête avec nous ? Intervint Erza**

**-Sa aurai été avec plaisir mais nous allons bientôt partir Meldy et moi ! **

**-Alors tu va repartir ! **

**-Tu sais Erza ne croit pas que ce que tu m'as dis ne m'a pas toucher ! Je n'ai surement rien dit mais je n'en pensais pas moins. Erza même si je te disais les mots que tu veux entendre y aurai-t-il une chance a tout sa ? Je veux entre toi et moi y aurai-t-il une possibiler que l'on finisse ensemble ? **

**-Jellal la seule question est de savoir si toi tu en a envie !**

**-Si j'en ai envie ? Bien sur mais je sais que c'est impossible ! **

**-Très bien ! Alors faisons un pacte ! Promet moi que tu viendra ma voir souvent et que si jamais tu as le moindre soucis n'hésite pas à m'appeler, je viendrai t'aider avec plaisir ! Et laissons nous au moins une chance d'essayer quelque chose !**

Jellal réfléchit puis sortit enfin une réponse

**-Très bien j'accepte ! **

**-M'en voila ravi ! **

Erza se rapprocha de Jellal puis le fit un baiser en signe d'adieu ! Leur premier baiser sous les étoiles que demander de mieux ! Ils se lâchèrent enfin pour contempler ce spectacle sans dire un mot. Ce n'était que dans le silence qu'ils se comprenaient le mieux.

Une voix les firent sortirent de leur paradis et annonça la fin de se moment du moins que pour l'instant.

**-Jellal les affaires sont prêtes ont peut y aller ! J'ai dit au revoir a tout le monde ! dit Meldy qui venait juste d'avoir pleurer d'après sa voix encore tremblante **

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Meldy ! Il se pourrai qu'on revienne plus souvent ici ! **

Jellal fit un dernier sourire à Erza puis partit. Elle savait qu'il ne reviendrai pas avant un bout de temps mais le principal c'est qu'il allait revenir la voir elle et rien que ça la rendait heureuse, maintenant tout les deux savaient leur sentiments et rien ni personne ira briser ça.

_Fin ~_


End file.
